El Manicomio de Lyoko
by Umbra Nigra
Summary: Basada en un roleplay con mi amiga Terra, cuenta la historia, en un AU en donde Lyoko no existe, de una chica amnésica y esquizofrénica llamada Aelita, y de su vida en un hospital psiquiátrico, donde se convierte en la primera amiga de un monstruo con forma humana.
1. Prólogo

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

La enfermera de cabellos rubios, claramente un teñido barato, preguntó. Las palabras salieron de su boca desproporcionada con un suspiro, probablemente cuando aún era joven tomó una decisión erronea y le hizo a su cuerpo algo irreversible, nadie sabe si ahora se arrepentía, o aún se sentía orgullosa de su aspecto, tan pintoresco, por no decir... grotesco.

Otra enfermera, bajita y de pelo castaño atado en una sencilla coleta, negó con la cabeza. "Tres años. Incluso alguien tan inteligente habrá perdido la cuenta."

Suspiró también, y ambas miraron el pasillo oscuro, aquél del que nadie salía ileso.

"Ya van dos médicos y una doctora." Dijo la primera de ambas. "Al final nadie se atreverá a dar de comer a ese... ese monstruo."

"Calma, Teresa." Dijo la canija. "Recuerda que sigue siendo una cría."

"Una hija del diablo." Protestó Teresa. "Nadie, por loco que esté, puede causar tanto daño. ¡Rompió cinco camisas de fuerza antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que había que encadenarla! Y de alguna manera se las arreglaba para abrir algunas cerraduras."

"...lo que demuestra que es inteligente." Contestó la menor, más sensata y comprensiva.

"Intenta comunicarte con ella, María." Dijo Teresa, negando con la cabeza. "O bien te contesta en felino, o bien te escribe garabatos sin sentido." Se llevó una mano de uñas postizas color fucsia a la frente. "No puedo con este trabajo, voy a tomarme un café." Tras decir eso se esfumó, siguiendo las luces de los laberínticos pasadizos del establecimiento.

María suspiró, dirigiendo, una vez más, su mirada hacia el pasillo oscuro. Temeraria, empezó a recorrerlo, rozando suavemente con las yemas de sus cortos y achaparrados dedos los arañazos y boquetes de las paredes, que iban creciendo en número y tamaño a medida que se acercaba a la tan temida puerta que encerraba a aquello que llamaban 'bestia'. Miró por la pequeña ventana de cristal y ahí la vio, salvaje e indomable, una chica de dieciocho años de edad, de aspecto enfermizo pero letal, mirando fijamente la puerta tras sus cadenas y su bozal con ojos heterocrómicos que brillaban con luz trémula en la oscuridad de la sala. Tan pronto como vio a la enfermera, leves gruñidos emergieron de su garganta.

María puso una mano en la puerta. "No quiero darte por perdida, a ti ni a nadie, por eso trabajo aquí. Sé que puedes entenderme, y espero que podamos nosotros entenderte algun día.

Tras procesar esas palabras, la chica infló su pecho de aire, con una inhalación temblorosa y entrecortada, y rugió como una leona. Estaba claro que no estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

Suspirando, la pequeña enfermera rellenita se fue. Cada vez tenía más ganas de tomar un café con Teresa y olvidarse de sus pacientes por un rato.


	2. Ángel caído

Jeremie Belpois era estudiante modelo en la academia Kadic. Hasta hace poco había sido un chico solitario, centrado en sacar buenas notas, programar y construír robots. Ahora era exactamente igual, solo que tenía tres amigos en los que podía confiar plenamente: Ulrich Stern y Odd Della Robbia iban a su clase, y Yumi Ishiyama, de origen asiático, iba un curso por encima de ellos.

Les gustaba pasar el rato juntos, bromear, meterse en algun que otro lío... Lo que cualquiera podría desear estando en una franja de edad entre los doce y los catorce años en un internado. Lo que no sabían era que su rutina se vería alterada completamente tras descubrir algo... o mejor dicho, a alguien.

Era un día cualquiera en los inicios de un nuevo curso. Faltaba poco para que llegara el otoño, por lo que la temperatura aún era agradable. Acababan de terminar Educación Física con el estrambótico profesor Jim Morales, quien siempre iniciaba anécdotas de su misterioso pasado, para luego nunca querer terminarlas. Sin embargo saltaba a la vista que era un gordo cuarentón que había vivido días mejores.

Tras salir de las duchas, Ulrich y Odd, compañeros de habitación, bromeaban sobre lo mal que se le daba la asignatura al pobre Jeremie, a quien nadie de la escuela superaba en intelecto, pero todos superaban en forma física. Por los pasillos se podían oír protestas por parte de las chicas, puesto que Elisabet Delmas (conocida como Sissi), la hija del director, mostraba todas las intenciones de ocupar el baño durante dos o cuatro horas, como de costumbre.

Era la última clase de la tarde, por lo que, cansados, decidieron ir a merendar a la cafetería.

"¿Dónde estará Yumi?" Preguntó Ulrich.

"Posiblemente esté al llegar." Dijo Jeremie. "Pero no te preocupes, que Odd ya come por él, por ella y por todos."

"¡Parece mentira que sea tan canijo después de deglutir media cafetería!" Añadió el joven de pelo marrón, y estalló en risas junto con el superdotado.

"No soy canijo, soy esbelto." Se justificó el tercer chico, de pelo rubio engominado formando una especie de cono con una mancha violeta en el centro. "Además, tengo metabolismo rápido, y pese a eso ligo más que cualquiera en este instituto."

"Es cierto." Reconoció Jeremie. "¿Cómo puedes salir con tantas en tan poco tiempo?"

"Porque todas le rechazan en seguida, y no le queda más remedio que buscarse a otra." Respondió Ulrich.

"Di lo que quieras, pero al menos yo ligo."

Tan pronto como Odd terminó su frase y dedicó su boca a comer de nuevo, Yumi se acercó.

"Hola, chicos. Siento llegar tarde, alguien puso un moco en el cuaderno de la profesora de literatura, y no nos ha dejado salir hasta que han delatado al responsable." Suspiró y se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos, para luego recorrer una mano por su pelo negro y liso, cortado poco antes de llegar a tocar sus hombros. "¿Qué tal la gimnasia?"

"A nosotros bien." Dijo Odd con la boca llena. "Jeremie es un caso a parte."

"Por poco me tuerzo el pie otra vez." Suspiró el rubio repeinado, para después ajustar sus gafas. "Supongo que no puede tenerse todo."

"Sigues siendo un Einstein." Dijo Yumi, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Ah, luego voy a sacar a pasear a Kiwi por el bosque, ¿os venís?"

Odd tenía un pequeño perro, de pelo gris corto, bastante feo y tonto, pero lo apreciaba mucho. Lo escondía en un cajón donde le había puesto su camita y sus juguetes. Los animales no estaban permitidos en Kadic, por lo que tenían que ocultarlo bien.

"Buah, estoy agotado." Dijo Jeremie.

"Vamos, Einstein." Dijo Ulrich. "Animate, estira las piernas, necesitamos al tío listo en la pandilla."

"Eso, ven. Tal vez encuentres algo interesante." Dijo Yumi. "Hay una casa abandonada en medio del bosque. Se llama La Ermita, y dicen que pertenecía al profesor que ahora sustituye la señorita Hertz."

"¿Te refieres a Franz Hopper?" Preguntó el empollón. "Llevo semanas investigando sobre él, pero no encuentro nada, sólo que desapareció."

"Pues esta es tu oportunidad para resolver el misterio." Dijo Odd. "Así todos contentos.

.

Paseando a Kiwi fueron a la Ermita, y comenzaron a curiosear todo aquello que estubiera a su alcance. El lugar estaba polvoriento, desordenado, incluso destrozado. Cualquier madre diría que lucía como si hubiera pasado un huracán. Casi resultaba inquietante recorrer aquél habitaje, pero la pandilla no se definía por ser covarde, y Jeremie, pese a ser miedoso, era demasiado lógico como para creer en historias de no dormir.

Tras investigar el piso de abajo fueron a por el de arriba... pero lo que encontraron los dejó de piedra.

Era una chica de su edad, de pelo corto y rosado. Estaba inconsciente, y a judgar por su expresión facial, sus últimas experiencias no habían sido nada agradables.

Preocupados, llevaron a la misteriosa joven a Kadic, y obviando el hecho de que Kiwi estaba con ellos, o directamente que Kiwi existía, hablaron a los profesores del asunto.

La enfermera Yolanda atendió a la chica, y afortunadamente sólo tenía un poco de fiebre.

La pandilla se quedó a su lado, hasta que un par de ojos verdes se abrieron. La ahora despierta pelirrosa gritó, despertando aterrada por una pesadilla que al segundo siguiente olvidaría, dejando en ella la vacía ansiedad del peligro que ahora había pasado a ser menos que un recuerdo.


	3. Ascenso al paraíso

Aelita.

Así se llamaba la misteriosa joven que encontraron.

¿El problema? Sólo recordaba su nombre.

Hasta que dieran con la familia de la amnésica Aelita, esta viviría interna en Kadic. Así lo concedió el señor Delmas, y dejó a Jeremie, Odd, Yumi y Ulrich a cargo de ella. Le asignaron una habitación, le dieron ropa prestada, y ella, inocente y agradecida, no tardó en generar confianza, sobre todo hacia sus nuevos y geniales amigos.

Le costaba un poco adaptarse a un entorno desconocido, puesto que su falta de memoria la dejaba sin expediencias ni recursos en los que basarse. Sissi, con sus perritos falderos Nicolas y Herb no se lo pusieron nada fácil, puesto que a veces la engañaban o se aprovechaban de ella. Sin embargo, sus amigos estaban ahí para guiarla, para defenderla a capa y espada. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como una princesa. Así la llamaban Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich y Yumi, como cuando usaban el apodo Einstein para el primero de los cuatro. Les gustaba tener un nuevo componente en el grupo, y a los pocos días ya era como si hubiera sido así siempre.

Todo iba tan bien que a nadie le importaba el pasado ni la familia perdida de Aelita. Es más, deseaban estar así para siempre, era un presente feliz. Así mismo lo veía la pelirrosa, para ella sus amigos eran su familia, y la academia era como su hogar.

Tras un mes de conocerse, comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Jeremie, pero no quería romper esa armonía que los rodeaba, prefería disfrutar de su amistad a declararse y arruinarlo todo. Cada día se distraía mirando su cara, sus cabellos rubios perfectamente peinados, sus lentes de varias dioptrías que le daban un aspecto inteligente... más de una vez los profesores le llamaron la atención por abstraerse, pero ni eso ni las risas de sus compañeros de clase lograban romper su felicidad, la cuál se vio culminada en un día inolvidable.

Jeremie le dijo que quería verla en la sala de calderas, a media noche. Nadie vigilaba ese lugar. Sin esperar lo que iba a pasar, guiada por su genuina confianza y su curiosidad, acudió al lugar acordado, a la hora acordada. Efectivamente, Jeremie estaba ahí, nervioso, sonrojado... le temblaban las piernas, y le sudaban las manos, pero aquello sólo sirvió para enternecerla a ella.

"A-Aeli..." El superdotado aclaró su garganta y trató de relajarse. "Aelita, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Yo..." Miró una chuleta que se había escrito en la muñeca: un consejo de Odd para ligar. Negó al ver semejante chapuza, y dejó que lo guiara su corazón. "Aelita, estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que soy torpe y se me da mal la gimnasia, pero a pesar de eso... ¿querrías salir conmigo?"

Ojos verdes se inundaron, suaves mejillas se ruborizaron. Llorando de felicidad, la aludida saltó a los brazos de su amor adolescente, y la torpeza de ambos los llevó directos al suelo.

El instinto los guió a besarse, lenta y tímidamente. La falta de experiencia de ambos no estropeó aquél apoteósico instante. Tras separarse para respirar, se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Siempre estaré contigo, Aelita..." Dijo el rubio, más tranquilo. "Jamás te dejaré sola. Te amo."


	4. Descenso al infierno

No tardaron en empezar, las visiones.

Al principio eran sólo pesadillas, por lo que ni ella ni sus amigos ni su actual pareja les dieron importancia.

El problema surgió cuando empezaron a asaltarla en mitad del día, las primeras veces como una leve voz o una imagen fugaz... luego pasó a ver lobos y hombres de negro acosándola y amenazándola a ratos. Debido a eso, día tras día estaba más inquieta, empezó a padecer insomnio, y el cansancio sólo empeoraba las cosas. El grupo de amigos estubo de acuerdo en llevarla a la enfermería, y Yolanda lo achacó a la falta de sueño, recetando melatonina para que la pelirrosa pudiera dormir.

Aquello sólo sirvió para mejorar su calidad de sueño, pero las alucinaciones empeoraban, y con el paso de los días se volvieron perpetuas.

Ya no salía de su habitación, enterrada bajo las sábanas o acurrucada en alguna esquina, llorando, temblando, tratando de zafarse de los monstruos que provocaban sus recientes brotes psicóticos. Aquello se convirtió en una horrible rutina, hasta el día en que Jeremie la encontró tratando de saltar por una ventana.

Ahí comenzaron las pruebas con psicólogos. El paraíso en el que solía sentirse, ahora se había tornado un infierno psicológico, y lo peor es que ella podría seguir siendo feliz, de no ser por la psicosis, que parecía ir en crescendo día tras día.

El diagnóstico: un grave caso de amnesia acompañado de Esquizofrenia Paranoide. Aquello podía deverse a algun trauma, lo que fuera que la dejara inconsciente aquél día antes de que perdiera la memoria, o tal vez un sufrimiento prolongado en el tiempo. La enfermedad pudo haberla desarrollado con el tiempo, o bien pudo haber nacido con ella. Fuera lo que fuese aquello que la causara, debía ser tratado de inmediato.

Con el corazón dolorido, Aelita tubo que decir adiós a Kadic, a sus amigos, al presente que tan feliz la había hecho, y a... Jeremie.

De esa manera, atormentada por su recién descubierta enfermedad mental, fue llevada e internada en el hospital psicológico conocido como El Glaciar, en el cuál no sabía si pasaría solo un tiempo... o tal vez el resto de su vida.


	5. Blanco

El color que la rodeaba, las paredes acolchadas, su cama, su pijama de hospital... todo era tan blanco que dolía a los ojos.

Ataque tras ataque, calmante tras calmante, una nueva y desagradable rutina que no invitaba a generar ninguna esperanza de que aquello fuera a terminar, ninguna mejora.

La despertaban para desayunar, le traían la comida, la cena. La duchaban bajo los efectos de los calmantes para que no sufriera ningun brote psicótico durante el proceso. Los calmantes la dejaban demasiado grogui como para sentir vergüenza. Tan sólo podía sentir pena y odio hacia sí misma, porque su vida, que por un tiempo pareció acercarse al paraíso, estaba ahora en el infierno.

Se esforzaba en considerarse cuerda pese a todo, y lo que la mantenía con ganas de vivir eran sus amigos, que venían a visitarla día tras día, a compartir las horas de visita con ella. Le contaban todo lo que se perdía sobre Kadic, hacían los deberes a su lado, bromeaban juntos como siempre.

A la hora de irse, Jeremie siempre se quedaba más tiempo que el resto.

Aelita se sentía afortunada de tener esos amigos, para ella lo eran todo, y sabía que sin ellos no tendría motivos para salir de la cama.

Las reminiscencias del paraíso en el infierno le daban motivos para querer luchar, ponerse bien, volver de nuevo a Kadic.

...cuando se iban sus amigos, saboreaba esos preciados recuerdos que acababa de recolectar, y los que hubo recolectado en días anteriores, y luego lloraba, porque dejaba de sentirse como una princesa y volvía a sentirse como una enferma, y se daba asco así misma.

Esa fue la rutina durante las dos primeras semanas. A partir de ahí, sus amigos no la visitaban con la misma frecuencia, si bien venían cada día, pero no venían todos, así progresivamente hasta que, al terminar el mes, sólo venía Jeremie.

"Has de entenderlo, Aelita." Le decía siempre. "Ellos tienen sus vidas, y cosas que hacer."

Aquello le hacía sentir mucho más afortunada de que invirtieran su precioso tiempo en ella... y a la vez mucho más desgraciada y sola.

.

No sabía qué día era, pero intuía que era el comienzo de Noviembre cuando le dejaron salir de su habitación por primera vez y comer en la cafetería.

Había otros enfermos, pero ella se aislaba, pensando en sus amigos ahí fuera, y en cómo estarían comiendo juntos y riendo y divirtiéndose...

Nunca terminaba un plato, siempre se refugiaba a llorar en su habitación. Jeremie empezó a venir cada dos días, luego cada tres... a ese ritmo, y a finales de Noviembre, ya sólo venía una vez por semana, y con suerte.

Aelita no podía más, por lo que decidió salir a explorar por su cuenta para distraerse, para vivir su propia aventura personal dentro de aquél manicomio donde sentía que pasaría el resto de sus miserables días.

.

Comenzó a aprenderse los nombres de los doctores. Los hermanos David y Finn eran gemelos, dueños del establecimiento. La rubia operada era Teresa, quien salía con David, y mantenía cierta rivalidad con Mónica, de corte de tazón negro, puesto que David dejó a Mónica por Teresa. María, bajita, chaparreta y sencilla, nunca se maquillaba, y pese a su aspecto de pueblo era muy fina y sensible. Harper era amiga de María, esposa de Finn, de ojos color miel y una sonrisa dulce como esta. Desirée era la hermana menor de Harper, rubia natural, divertida y traviesa, pero responsable. Luego estaban Kaito y Thresh, adorable pareja homosexual, uno de Japón y otro de África. Finalmente, los gemelos, él era Jean Paul, y ella era Nicole. Estos dos habían desarrollado una extraña complicidad, hablaban en idiomas cifrados cuando les apetecía, tan sólo por el placer de confundir a quienes les rodearan.

Eran todos muy divertidos, expertos en su trabajo, pero David y Teresa daban mucha mala espina... y Mónica también.

El establecimiento era grande y laberíntico, lleno de pasillos, escaleras, ascensores... cámaras, muchas cámaras de seguridad. La entrada a ciertos despachos estaba estrictamente prohibida, la azotea tenía alambradas para que nadie intentara suicidarse, y había un hermoso jardín con un huertecillo que los pacientes se encargaban de cuidar, aunque ahora hacía demasiado frío como para plantar nada.

Curiosamente, lo que más atrajo a la temerosa Aelita era un pasillo oscuro al que nadie, ni siquiera la mayoría de trabajadores en el lugar, se atrevía a entrar.

No tenía nada que perder, por lo que un día, en un paseo suicida, se decidió a seguir su curiosidad mórbida, presa de cierta inquietud mientras avanzaba por dicho corredor oscuro, ojos verdes acostumbrándose con lentitud a la falta de iluminación y captando detalles de los rotos en la pared.

Alzó una mano para tocarlos con suavidad y cuidado, como si estos fueran a romperse vajo su delicado tacto, o como si ella misma, frágil y vulnerable, fuera aquello con más posibilidades de quebrarse como la más fina de las porcelanas.


	6. Negro

Llegó a aquella puerta al cabo de segundos que para ella se habían hecho eternos. Tenía mucho miedo, pero en lugar de echarse atrás miró por la ventanita... y la vió.

La bestia devolvía una mirada sin brillo, sin vida, encadenada y con un extraño bozal: una máscara con dientes dibujados. Pudo entrever su silueta, gracias a que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, aquella chica amordazada era blanca como el papel, delgada, de aspecto enfermo. Sus ojos desprendían luz trémula, por lo que pudo ver que el derecho era violeta y el izquierdo rojo, ambos sin pupila, sino con una espiral. Sus largos y ondulados cabellos negros se iban volviendo del mismo tono liláceo que su orbe derecho. Brazaletes y un collar con pinchos la mantenían atrapada en aquella sala vacía, de rodillas, con sólo una camisa y un pantalón blancos.

Aelita observó a la silenciosa criatura, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, tras ladear la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, fue imitada, como si de un espejo se tratara. Ignoraba a María, que se acercó murmurando lo valiente que era por acercarse, centrada en aquella chica, aparentemente mayor que ella, pese a más feral y díscola.

Al ser testigo de dicha sonrisa, la encadenada se vio confusa, incapaz de reaccionar ante probablemente la primera sonrisa genuina que recibía en toda su vida.

Pese al miedo, Aelita tomó una fatídica decisión, ilustrada con dos meras palabras: "Quiero entrar."

"Es demasiado peligrosa para ti..." Respondió María a contracorazón.

"Pues que alguien entre conmigo." La tozuda pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

"Yo iré con ella." Dijo Kaito, acercándose. "María, ve a mirar a otros pacientes."

"De acuerdo." La bajita chaparreta se fue a paso ligero, mientras el enfermero japonés abría, con sumo cuidado, la cerradura de la puerta que suponía el umbral entre un lugar seguro... y la habitación de la bestia.

Antes de abrir la puerta del todo, el mayor impuso sus condiciones: "Te dejaré entrar, pero si se pone peligroso, sal corriendo."

Aelita asintió alegremente.

La bestia alzó la mirada ante los sonidos de las cerraduras. No era hora de "comer", por lo que sólo podía ser una visita. ¿...de verdad alguien como ella podía recibirlas?

Muy lentamente, Kaito abrió la puerta. Aelita entró, y ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente, tensas, en guardia.

"Hola..." Saludó Aelita, a lo que la chica mayor respondió con un leve parpadeo.

Algo más confiada, la menor se sentó delante de la encadenada y volvió a hablarle, esta vez con una pregunta: "¿Cómo... te llamas?"

Pero la respuesta que recibió no fueron palabras, sino un largo y profundo maullido.

Por instinto, la pelirrosa se acercó, y la chica de pelo negro y violeta entrecerró los ojos, receptiva pero desconfiada. Pudo sentir su olor a fresa, tan dulce que quiso acercarse, por lo que a nivel inconsciente estiró el cuello.

Aelita no respondió, se limitaba a observar a la felina, la cuál emitió un "¿...mrrrow...?" algo confuso y desorientado.

Ante tan adorable respuesta, la esquizofrénica se agachó, juntando dulcemente su frente con la de la bestia, cerrando los ojos, recibiendo una respuesta recíproca tras un par de parpadeos por parte, de la mayor, que tras cerrar los ojos empezó a ronronear.

La menor trató de comunicarse de nuevo. "¿Entiendes... mi idioma?"

Un asentimiento como respuesta significó un pequeño avance en la conversación, por lo que decidió proseguir. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Mantubo su voz en algo cercano a un susurro. Ambas chicas eran rodeadas por un ambiente sereno, ya no había ni rastro de temor en Aelita, sólo curiosidad. Sin embargo, esta vez respondió Kaito, que aún seguía en la puerta.

"No habla." Dijo, algo resignado. "Una vez intentamos que escribiera, pero no entendemos su letra."

"¿No... habla?" La pelirosa retiró sus manos lentamente, consciente de haber preguntado una obviedad, pero buscando una mayor explicación.

"Sólo hace sonidos de felinos." Añadió el enfermero, retrocediendo un poco ante la punzante y desconfiada mirada de la bestia, la cuál se relajó, retomando sus desgastados ronroneos, tan pronto como recibió las caricias de la pequeña y cálida mano de Aelita, quien susurró de nuevo, más dulce que nunca. "No sé por qué te encierran apartada de todos, no me pareces agresiva..."

"A veces se le cruza un cable." Suspiró Kaito. "No entiendo cómo es que aún no te ha atacado, a nosotros no nos soporta."

La menor no cesó las caricias en ningún momento. "Yo pensé que me atacaría." Reconoció. "Supongo que os tiene manía por el camisón blanco, da mal rollo."

"...quién sabe." El mayor se encogió de hombros. "Tengo cosas que hacer, llámame si me necesitas." Se fue mientras Aelita usaba su mano libre para despedirse de él. Luego se giró para mirar de nuevo a la bestia.

"Nos han dejado a solas..."

Como única respuesta recibió un mero parpadeo, por lo que ladeó la cabeza.

La mayor trató de moverse, pero las cadenas no le dejaban mucho margen.

"¿Te molestan...?"

Ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa asintió levemente.

"Yo... no sé cómo quitarte las cadenas, no tengo la llave..."

La menor agachó la cabeza, impotente, por lo que la encadenada frotó su cabeza contra el brazo de la menor.

Sonriendo levemente, Aelita acarició los despeinados pero sedosos cabellos contrarios, y la bestia ronroneó, anhelando oír de nuevo tan dulce voz, deseando saber más de la primera persona que mostraba algo de afecto hacia ella.

...y la volvió a oír. "Ojalá pudiera quitarte las cadenas.."

Buscando respuestas, la encadenada le dedicó una mirada fija e interrogativa pese al cansancio en sus ojos heterocrómicos.

"Por cierto, no me he presentado." Sonrió. "Me llamo Aelita."

Aelita... ese nombre era música para sus salvajes oídos, y sin darse cuenta, las espirales en sus ojos recuperaron un poco de brillo, titilando con luz trémula en la oscuridad que, curiosamente, se convertiría en una zona de confort para ambas.


End file.
